


what you keep

by POPP_Writing_Group



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPP_Writing_Group/pseuds/POPP_Writing_Group
Summary: Skids got away.  Getaway didn't.





	what you keep

Skids got away.

There’s a certain part of Getaway that hates that, especially when he thinks about what Skids isn’t going to get and that Getaway _is._  But there’s another, larger part of him that’s fiercely satisfied that at least _one_  of them escaped Tyrest’s grasping hand.

A hand that’s going to have its way with him, all too soon.

 

Two years, four months, and six days.  That’s how long it took him to break, to  _confess._   He can tell you the hours, if anyone cared to ask, because Tyrest gleefully counted it out for him.  The hour, the minute, the very second he gave in, Tyrest knew.

Getaway hates him, but that’s nothing new.

What’s new is how much he hates himself.

 

He’d sobbed out words to make the pain stop, and the words had been betrayals and names and submission, words that ate away at him once they were out.  He’d had electricity running through his lines and out his optics, and at the moment nothing had seemed more important than making it stop.

Excuses.  _Excuses._

He really does hate himself.

 

Skids is going to die now.  Skids is going to be caught and dragged back here and killed alongside Getaway, and the only difference that will be between the two of them now is that Getaway has spent two years, four months, and six days inside a variable voltage harness and Skids, presumably, hasn’t.

It’s because of Getaway that Skids is going to die.

He searches for feelings on the matter and finds a bare space instead.  The harness has burned away his attachments and connections.  All that’s left is aching lines and chipped plating and quite a lot of anger.

Quite a lot.


End file.
